The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Motor vehicles equipped with communication systems have the capability of communicating between various entities. For example, a vehicle communications system may communicate with a call center, another vehicle, an EMS service, and a land network such as the internet-infrastructure, a public switching telephone network, or any other telecommunications network. These communication systems are typically integrated with controls, audio systems, and interactive display devices to provide information to the user of the motor vehicle. The information may be communicated in the form of light displays on the instrument panel of the motor vehicle, calls made to the motor vehicle, or as information displayed on the interactive display device. This information may be functional in nature, such as GPS location, vehicle performance information, warning messages and/or instructions, etc., and in the form of entertainment information, such as music, audio books, movies, games, etc. In many cases, this information is generated by software applications and the information is communicated to the motor vehicle via the communication system. While these systems have performed well in the past, there is room in the art for a system and method of configuring software applications in a motor vehicle in order to personalize the motor vehicle via an internet enabled device in order to reduce distractions and allow a user of the motor vehicle to perform more time consuming and more intensive driver workload operations outside of the vehicle.